Freezing Point/Transcript
Golden Bones: (from the Demoniac) Don't let the wyvern get through the vortex! I need that egg! (The wyvern manage to knocks a couple of the skeletons out of her way. But just as she's about to get shot by the skeletons' tank, the Chaos fires a cannonball at a nearby pillar and causes a rock to fall onto the tank.) Zak: (from the Chaos) Yeah! Nothing starts a day off right like blasting at bone heads. (From the Demoniac, Golden Bones sees that the wyvern is heading to the vortex) Golden Bones: Idiots! It's getting away! (He notices something) Who? (He looks through his telescope and sees the Chaos) Zak Storm?! (to the skeletons) All hands! Target the Chaos and destroy this plague of a boy once and for all! (From the Chaos, Zak is behind the ship's steering wheel) Calabrass: You're willing to sacrifice your ship to rescue a big flying lizard? Zak: No one's sacrificing anything, Calabrass! (to the Chaos) Chaos, freecarving! (The Chaos escapes from the lasers that are blast from the skeletons that are on their pterodactyls) Dragon season is over, Bones. We won't let you hurt it! Golden Bones: (from the Demoniac, he looks through his periscope) Those fools will not spare your hide, you dirty beast. (The Demoniac fires a laser at the wyvern) Zak: (from the Chaos) No! (The wyvern is so paralyzed by the shock that she drops an egg she's holds between her feet before she enters the vortex) Clovis: What's that? (One of the skeletons' tanks catches the egg with its grappling hook) Cece: An egg! Zak, Skullivar cannot get his hands on a wyvern egg, or we're doomed! Golden Bones: (from the Demoniac) At last! Haul the egg onboard, now! Clovis: (from the Chaos) Yep, he's got the egg! (Zak speeds up the Chaos and chases the tank to get the egg) Zak: Let's get it back! Go, Chaos, go! (The Chaos sails next to the tank) You're up, big guy! (Crogar leaps out and held onto the tank, while Caramba's robot arm holds onto his legs to pull the tank closer to the Chaos) Crogar: (chuckles) That's ragnaroked! (Both Caramba and Crogar see a pillar they're about to get hit by. So Caramba lets Crogar's legs go and when they get past the pillar, he resumes holding onto him) Zak: Clovis, you're in range, snag the egg! Clovis: My turn! My turn! (He flies up) Oooh! I need a good war cry! How about...um...um... (He flies toward the egg) "Biscuits"! Crogar: We'll work on it. (Clovis tries to get the egg out of the grappling hook, but it doesn't budge) Zak: Cece, can you free the egg without damaging it? Cece: As the royal Master-at-Arms of Atlantis would say: "Child's play". (Using her blaster, she fires at the tank and causes it to let go of the egg. Clovis catches it just in time) Clovis: Hot potato! Well, technically a hot egg but that would be an omelette. I'm so hungry all of a sudden! Golden Bones: (from the Demoniac) Blast these thieves to pieces! (The Demoniac sends out a torpedo towards the Chaos) Zak: Crogar, give Bonesy a Viking hello! (He spins the steering wheel around which causes Crogar to let go of the tank as well as the Chaos to sail away from the torpedo. The torpedo ends up exploding the tank instead. Zak, riding on the plank, catches the egg when Clovis unintentionally throws it up in the air while the Chaos is sailing away) No extra breakfast today, Bones! (He surfs back to the Chaos deck) Crogar: That's a catch worthy of the Viking Rock-Ball league! Clovis: Absolutely! So about breakfast... Caramba: Not to be that alien, but if you're here, who's steering? Zak: No worries, I told the Chaos to keep going straight! Cece: Straight towards the ice vortex that's about to close?! Zak: (chuckles) Great plan, right? Golden Bones: (from the Demoniac) The Sino sea. Do not let them breach that portal! (The Demoniac tries to fire at the Chaos, but the latter have manage to enter the vortex right before it closes) Rah! What are you lot waiting for?! Find me another vortex to Sino! I need that egg! Zak: Ah! Sino! The Bermuda Triangle's own epic ice bucket. Calabrass: "Where the foolhardy sailor be frozen forever". Har! Zak: Let's get this egg back to its parents before we catch a cold then. Clovis? Clovis: (shivering) No mommy lizard in sight. Hey, Crogar can I borrow a pair of furry Viking bloomers? I'm freezing. Zak: What did Bones want this egg for? Is there a biggest omelet in the Triangle contest we don't know about? Caramba: Owning a wyvern would be a sensaxional tactical advantage, though I'd hate to be in charge of picking up wyvern droppings. Cece: This is no ordinary egg. Look at these marks, Zak. This egg holds a red-crested wyvern. A royal wyvern! Calabrass: If Skullivar controls a royal, the other wyverns will all do his bidding, and he'll rule the skies. Ye saw what their frosty breath can do! Crogar: (He picks up the egg) Crogar eat egg, problem gone. Cece: Crogar, no! Have you no heart?! Crogar: Vikings have no heart, Vikings have big stomaches! (The egg suddenly hatches, causing both Crogar and Cece to gasp) Caramba: Aah! A blood-thirsty beast! (His robot arms retreats into his armor) Cece: Watch out for its breath! (The baby wyvern licks Crogar instead) Zak: (chuckles) Aww. Looks like the "blood-thirsty beast" adopted you, Crog! Crogar: D'aw! Okay, you too cute to eat. I will call you Iceface. Cece: According to the legends, wyverns nest somewhere in a hidden bay at the center of this cluster of glaciers. Calabrass: Many a buccaneer's tried his luck in this maze but none's come back to tell the tale. Caramba: We're not ready for Sino. Our power supply is depleted, and with this cold... Zak: Doesn't your armor have central heating? Caramba: It does, but- Zak: So we could figure out a way to all snuggle up in there with you. Or, let's solve an unsolvable maze! Caramba: I vote for the maze. Crogar: This is Crogar's lunch, Iceface. (He opens a barrel) Crogar couldn't eat the egg, so now Crogar will... (Iceface leaps down from his head and start to eat his lunch) Iceface! We didn't wash hands. (He picks her up with her tail. He gasps when he saw that she has already eaten all of his fish) Crogar's lunch! (Iceface bleches at him) You! You've got a warrior's stomach, Iceface! No, you need a Viking name! Freyja. It means "Iceface" but sound cooler. (Zak, Caramba, and Cece all arrive from the Captain's Quarter) Cece: (chuckles) "Vikings have no heart", hm? Crogar: Freyja, catch. (He tosses another fish and Freyja freezes it with her breath) Cece: Amazing. Their freezing breath is fully formed at birth. Crogar: (Freyja whimpers to him which causes him to chuckle) Freyja thinks you look alike. (chuckles) Zak: You-you can understand her? Crogar: When Crogar was little, he lived with polar bears. So Crogar talks beast language. Cece: Right... (Suddenly Freyja bites on the side of the Chaos, causing the ship to rumble) Caramba: The monster's attacking our ship! Zak: Hey! No nibbling on the Chaos, Iceface, you'll make her jittery. Crogar: Not Iceface. Freyja. Zak: Whatever you say, Big Guy. Clovis: (chuckles while swinging around the Chaos' sails) Freyja, I like your style! Caramba: Centraflux! (A barrel accidentally knocks Freyja overboard and she lands on top of an ice flow) Clovis: Wyvern overboard! Cece: She's too young to fly! Crogar: Hang on, Freyja, uncle Crogar's coming! (Behind Freyja, a shark is about to eat her) Zak: Uncle Crogar. You can't swim! Crogar: Do something! Save Freyja! Zak: Clovis, with me! (Both Zak and Clovis leaps out of the Chaos and land on the ice flow. The shark appears and have its mouth open, which causes everyone on the ice flow to scream) [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak:' Calabrass, give me an Eye of Aeria! (Zak and Calabrass gain lightning abilities) (The shark closes its mouth on everyone that're on the ice flow) Cece: Zak Storm! Crogar: Freyja! Caramba: Mommy! (Static electricity appears from the water as they hear the shark roars in pain. Zak, Clovis and Calabrass all come out of the water with Freyja) Zak: Whoa! Clovis: Hide! (Caramba's robot catches Zak who's holding Freyja) Zak: Yeah! And that, my friends, is how you go extreme monster fishing! (Freyja jumps out of his hands and scampers toward Crogar's) Crogar: (chuckles) Poor little Freyfrey! You scared Crogar you know! Cece: Crogar, this wyvern is not a harmless baby. She's a danger to the Chaos, and a danger to us! Calabrass: On my ship, we wouldn't allow monsters out of the hold. Crogar: Anyone tries to put Freyja in prison, they'll talk to Crogar's sword! Zak: Guys, guys! We're all trapped here in the Triangle. We're all trying to escape, and we all want to be free. We didn't rescue Freyja from Golden Bones to deny her freedom. So let's get back to her mom before we all wind up with a case of permanent frostbite! Caramba: All right! Just don't let that monster chew on my exoarmor! (Both Crogar and Freyja stick out their tongues at him) (Meanwhile, the Demoniac had already found another vortex to Sino) Golden Bones: You can try to run, Zak Storm, but your ship's the only source of heat in this frozen wasteland. (Back to the Chaos, the ship is about to enter the maze) Zak: The iceberg maze. Caramba: (from the ship's engine room) The Chaos's power supply is at 15%. Calabrass: It be better to float without grace than to go down in style. Zak: Um, I don't think that's a thing. Calabrass: Old pirate saying. It means: don't go too fast, icebergs will slice through your hull like butter. (Concurrently, the Demoniac is about to enter the maze as well) Golden Bones: Master, we've tracked the Chaos in a cluster of giant icebergs. Skullivar: (from the hologram) The boy is taking the egg back to the wyverns. Allow him to succeed and it's your head! (The hologram shuts off) Golden Bones: (to the skeletons) Deploy the bowblade! (The bowblade of the Demoniac is activated and the ship breaks the ice that's in front of it to create a shorter route through the maze. For the 7C's, they're still trying to figure out the way out) Clovis: Cece! Are we there yet? Cece: I can't navigate Clovis, I can't see the stars. Caramba: (from the engine room) The instruments aren't working in these tunnels. Every signal bounces off the ice. (gasps) Great Processor, we're running low on power, and now, now we're lost. Zak: Stay cool, Worry-Bot Buddy, I know exactly where I'm going. (to Cece) Uh, didn't we pass through that tunnel twice already? Cece: Do not ask me. We do not even have ice in Atlantis. Zak: No ice? What do you put in your sodas? Crogar: (Freyja whimpers in fear) Yeah Freyja, it's a big, big ice cave. (The Chaos enters the cave) Clovis: Lots of boats ahoy! And starboard! And sternport! Everywhere! Calabrass: All the sailors that went looking for the wyverns' territory. Caramba: (from the engine room) Like us! Oh I wish I had an epiglottis so I could... (gulps) Zak: No way. Not at all like us. We're not going to end up trapped in this maze. We're the best crew that ever sailed the Triangle. Right, Cece? Cece: Right. We are going to find the wyverns' home, Caramba. Stay strong. Clovis, can you see anything? Clovis: No, nothing at all! No exit, no light, no breeze, no sound. (The crew all heard rumble, causing Clovis to scream) Cece: What was that?! (Zak uses his camera as a heat vision goggle and sees the Demoniac) Zak: Oh no! I think Bones found a way to cheat his way through the maze! He's just going straight through it! (The stalactites above them are about fall on them) We have to speed this up. Getting iced would totally wreck my week. (He pulls the lever) Caramba, power! Crog and Cece, protect the ship! Clovis! Clovis: I have to check the thing in the place where we keep the stuff. (He flies below deck to one of the ship's rooms) Zak: Smart move. Wait, you're a ghost! Oh, nevermind. Everyone, eyes on the sky! (The Chaos sails uncontrollably as it tries to dodges the fallen stalactites) Crogar: Freyja, stick to Crogar! (He charges to a stalactite that's about to hit the deck) Odin guide my arm! (He slices the stalactite in half while Cece uses her blaster to levitate some of it out of the way) Zak: Uh... I can't do this forever! We need a way out pronto! Caramba: (from the engine room) The Chaos has almost no energy left! Zak: (He notices something) Whoa! Look, up there! (He spins the steering wheel) Chaos, get your legs out! Surfer-style, "Off the lip"! Cece: The Chaos is not a surfer, Zak! Zak: A wave is just a wave, ice or not. Just need to figure out how to ride it. (The Chaos leaps up, causing everyone on board to hold on) Crogar: Ragnarok! Zak: Caramba, on my mark, push the engines to the max! Caramba: (from the engine room) We're at 5%. Oh Great Processor of Vorg, protect us! (The Chaos almost reaches the exit) Zak: Caramba, now! (The Chaos zooms out of the cave and into safety. But the engines have died out) Caramba: (from the engine room) That's it, we've used all the power we had left. Zak: One thing at a time, 'Ramba. Look! Cece: I can't believe it. We made it. It is Wyvern Bay! (The Wyvern Queen flew past above them and goes into her territory) At least Skullivar won't have his flying ice squadrons. Zak: You got Freyja to her mom, Crog. Crogar: But it's cold here, and Freyja's tired. Maybe she should stay with Crogar a little longer. Cece: She's a wild animal, Crogar. You can't keep her. Crogar: (Freyja groans at him) Freyja says she wants to stay. You can't force her to go. Zak: C'mon Crog. Wouldn't you want to go home? (Freyja whimpers at Crogar. Moments later, Zak and Crogar are both climbing up to the ice pillar where the Wyvern Queen lives) Crogar: What if we do not find her mother? Think about it? Freyja might get rejected by the others. Or eaten! (Everyone hears a rumble behind them. They all turn around to see that the Demoniac has finally arrived.) Cece: Uh oh! (to Caramba) Any bright ideas from our Engineering Department?! Caramba: (from the engine room) Well, we can't powers the cannons, but I still have some juice left in my suit! (He holds out the cord that's actually attached to his robot) Goodbye, tootsie warmers. Cece: Caramba, it is much too dangerous! Caramba: Believe me, I know! (He plugs the cord into the Chaos) Chaos! Now! (The Chaos's power is back on) Golden Bones: (from the Demoniac) Slice that rotten raft in half! (The Chaos moves away from the Demoniac's bowblade) Crogar: We have to go back! Too bad, means Freyja will have to stay with us! Zak: No, I'm going, you stay. Find her mother. You speak wyvern, so I'm counting on you! (Using Calabrass's blade, he slides down the pillar) I'll transform when I'm down there so we could hit Bones with a full power blast! Calabrass: Great plan. Provided we make it in one piece! (Below, Golden Bones has the Chaos surrounded) Golden Bones: No more games. Give me the egg, now. Cece: You're too late, Golden Bones. Zak and Crogar took the baby to its mother. Take that instead! (She fires her blaster at Golden Bones) Golden Bones: (dodges the bullet) Huh! No thank you. But your vessel, and your crew might make a meager consolation prize. (The skeleton army proceed to attack the Chaos while Cece and Clovis both try to defend it) Zak: Look out for falling ice. (He lands onto the ship and takes down some of the skeletons) And good guys! Golden Bones: Foolish boy. You are trapped. Powerless. I'm going to defeat you and bring Skullivar an army of wyverns as well as the Eyes of the Seven Seas. Zak: All you're gonna get is a headache! '[ Transformation Sequence ] ''Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Blazz! (Zak and Calabrass gain fire abilities)'' Zak: (He's about to fire at Golden Bones who's on the Demoniac, but the flame doesn't reach far enough) Huh? Golden Bones: There can be no fire on Sino, Zak Storm! The whole sea is covered in everlasting magic cold. Our fight hasn't even started yet and you've already lost. Calabrass: He's right, Zak. I gave everything for that strike. Zak: He's wrong. I don't need magic power to teach you a lesson, Bones! (He detransforms and starts charging towards Golden Bones) (Meanwhile, Crogar manages to climb to the Wyvern Queen's home) Crogar: This is your mommy, sweetie. The Queen of the Wyverns. Crogar is just your uncle, you need to go with her now. (The Wyvern Queen roars at him) Crogar isn't afraid. A viking has no heart, and a viking isn't afraid. Ever. Nice mommy. Very nice. (He hands the Wyvern Queen her baby, but she roars at him) (Simultaneously, Golden Bones and Zak are battling each other on the Demoniac. The skeletons surround him, stopping them from fighting) Zak: Well look who can't fight his own battles. Afraid to fight me one-on-one? Golden Bones: Surrender, Zak Storm. Give me Calabrass and I'll grant you and your friends safe passage. You have my word. Zak: You still don't get it, Boney. I won't let anyone be Skullivar's prisoner. Human, wyvern, or enchanted sword. Calabrass: Arr! Golden Bones: Then I'll have my skeletons pry your cursed sword off your frozen body. (He kicks Zak out of the Demoniac) (Zak is about to fall into the freezing water, but a wyvern catches him) Zak: (sees Freyja is actually flying next to him) Freyja, good girl! Who's a fast learner? Yes you are! Crogar: (riding on another wyvern) Ragnarok! (The wyvern flock flies toward the Demoniac) Zak: Whoa! Golden Bones: The cannons! Fire! Fire, you idiots! (The wyverns all freeze the Demoniac's cannons, and Zak lands back on his ship) Zak: Crogar found us some new friends! (Everyone gets back to the Chaos, including Crogar. Freyja arrives to nuzzle with him) Clovis: And for today's dinner: frozen marrow-bones! We won! Cece: Now, how do we get out of here? Zak: Hmm. If only the Chaos could fly, right, Freyja? Cece: Don't fool yourself, Zak. Freyja is just a wild beast. She cannot understand... (Freyja suddenly roars very loudly and commands the flock to lift up the Chaos) (Cece gasps.) Crogar: Ha-ha! See? Zak speaks wyvern now. Like Crogar! (Cece starts to pet Freyja. Caramba later arrives to the deck) Caramba: So are we rid of the little monster, yet? It's...they're...and we're...! (He faints in fear) Zak: Hey, Bones. Next time bring Skully a chicken! He'll get a new egg every day! (The 7C's all laugh in amusement as they see Golden Bones is frozen into a huge block of ice) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts